Jacket Character Pack
}} |type = 3 |store = 274170 }}The Jacket Character Pack DLC is the nineteenth DLC pack for PAYDAY 2, and is also the third character DLC. It was released on March 10, 2015. Buying the regular edition of Hotline Miami 2 filled gallons of Hype Fuel during the Hype Train community event, while the Digital Special Edition added gallons. The Jacket Character Pack requires ownership of the Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number Digital Special Edition and cannot be bought as a standalone DLC expansion. However, owners of the Crimewave Edition for the Xbox One and the PS4 get the DLC free of charge. Since Australians cannot purchase Hotline Miami 2, they may receive a free copy of the Jacket Character Pack by emailing Overkill Software with proof of Australian citizenship. Characters Requires "Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number - Digital Special Edition" to be purchased on your Steam account. File:Jacket.png|link=Jacket|' ' Masks Hotline Miami 2 Requires "Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number" to be purchased on your Steam account. You will unlock of each mask in your inventory. They can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. Instead, they can be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Alex.png| }} Biker.png| }} Corey.png| }} Jake.png| }} Richter.png| }} Tony's Revenge.png| }} Hotline Miami 2 Deluxe Requires "Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number - Digital Special Edition" to be purchased on your Steam account. You will unlock the "Richard Returns" mask in your inventory, but will have to get the "Richard Begins" from a Card Drop. The "Richard Returns" mask can't drop during a PAYDAY and they can't be sold. They can both be returned to your mask stash for free, but any pattern, color or material as well as the customization fee to put these together will be lost. Richard Begins.png| }} Richard Returns.png| }} Weapons Requires "Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number - Digital Special Edition" to be purchased on your Steam account. Secondary= Jacket's Piece icon new.png|link=Jacket's Piece|' ' |-|Melee= Carpenter's Delight.png|link=Carpenter's Delight|' ' Weapon Modifications Slotted Barrel Extension.png|link=Slotted Barrel Extension|' ' Werbell's Suppressor.png|link=Werbell's Suppressor|' ' 80's Calling.png|' ' Perk Decks Requires "Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number - Digital Special Edition" to be purchased on your Steam account. The Sociopath is known to be one of the most effective type of criminals. Where he is effective, he is also difficult to deal with, which is why larger organizations avoid him. Bold, disinhibitted and mean, the Sociopath excels in the most violent of jobs. Unable to feel guilt for the crimes he commits, he is a dangerous enemy. Trivia * This is the second collaboration between Overkill Software and Dennaton Games, the first being the Hotline Miami DLC which also contained bonus content if owning Hotline Miami on Steam. ** Regardless, this is the first standalone collaborative expansion pack, and the first to not be purchasable on any PAYDAY-related storefronts (not counting the Humble Bundle mask packs). Video External links * Announcement page Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Jacket Character Pack DLC